


Repsaj's Choice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kooh family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj isn't happy about searching for trespassers before he views them near King Kooh's chamber.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I hate searching for King Kooh’s enemies in this pyramid. So many hours pass during the search. I never see enemies trespassing at all. King Kooh always worries about them defeating him in the pyramid. There is another reason why I hate looking for enemies* Repsaj thought. He frowned as he still wandered.

*I’m far from my beloved wife. There are always tears in her eyes before I protect King Kooh from enemies. Ailicec will fall apart without me. I’m shocked she doesn’t yell at King Kooh for forcing me to battle others. Ailicec does dread King Kooh’s hook. That explains everything.*

Repsaj scowled and trembled. *Perhaps I should get even with King Kooh. Perhaps I should let his enemies defeat him so that he won’t enslave others again.* A smile formed on Repsaj’s face. His eye became wide the minute he heard footsteps near a chamber. *Trespassers?*

Repsaj followed the sounds. He gasped after he saw three enemies by King Kooh’s chamber. *If they find King Kooh in his chamber…* Repsaj’s smile returned. *Enemies will end King Kooh’s life before I depart with Ailicec. I’ll always be with her* he thought.

A thoughtful expression appeared. *King Kooh allowed me to marry Ailicec.* After revealing a sword, Repsaj smiled again. He ran to King Kooh’s enemies as he raised his sword above his head. 

King Kooh’s enemies saw Repsaj before they gasped. They ran out of the pyramid.

Repsaj viewed King Kooh stepping out of his chamber. He still smiled as the latter stretched his arms above his head. ‘’Did you enjoy your nap?’’ he asked. Repsaj watched while King Kooh smiled and nodded.

‘’Did my enemies trespass?’’ King Kooh asked.

After frowning again, Repsaj nodded. He saw King Kooh’s wide eyes. ‘’I found your enemies by your chamber before they ran out of the pyramid.’’ Repsaj tilted his head to one side after King Kooh’s smile returned.

‘’Very good, Repsaj,’’ King Kooh said. He placed a hand on Repsaj’s shoulder and squeezed.

Repsaj winced before his scowl came back. *Perhaps I’ll reveal where King Kooh is while his enemies trespass again* he thought.

 

The End


End file.
